User blog:Emmaelise401/Blackout LDC
Hello people! Today I am bringing you a level contest that I hope people can participate in. Now, today you have the task of making an ingredients level only using elements that are the color BLACK. No fan ingredients may be included in this level, and try to make sure that this level is a toughie. As the levels start rolling in, I will update the blog post with your levels and my analysis. Have a blast guys! Any element with a big ammount of black in them is allowed. IE, Coconut wheels. This contest will end when Monster Reunion airs (Tomorrow) Purple Candy Frogs and Chocolate are also allowed. Teleporters and chocolate spawners are not allowed under any circumstance. Nor are Ingredient dispensers, however Swirl despensers are allowed. If there are these elements in your level, they will be noted and replaced. Teleporters will be removed, unless they are crucial to the level, and chocolate spawners will be replaced with chocolate. Ingredient dispensers will be removed entirely, and an ingredient would spawn in the location of the candy cannon. ^ This hunk of Onyx is the prize. Entrys Courte! This level looks like it would be one of the hardest levels in the game. special candies are required to open up the board so you can make some combos. And you need to deal with constant swirl rain. Good luck beating this. Asew! --Can't add picture-- Asew's level contains quite a bit of blackness, and follows all the rules perfectly. It is clearly a challenge as you need to make multiple special candies to let the ingredients down, and you only have so many color bombs to work with Flockky! --Can't add picture-- Flockky's level contains 2 banned elements, so it gets a bit taken off of its final score. And they will be replaced. Other then that, the level looks both difficult and fun. My style. A very impressive job indeed To Flockky: You still have time to change it up! I wuold hurry before this friday if you want that onyx trophy Lucas! an impressive design that looks fun and tough. Some points are erased though, as unfortunately, it is a candy order level! It was only ment to be an ingredients level. Even more points are bumped off because it has a banned element, the chocolate spawner. Because of this, there is not much of a chance for it to win, despite how fun it looks To Lucas: You still have time to change it up! I would hurry before this friday if you want that onyx trophy. Hyper! At first glance, this looks like a very confusing and hard level. And I couldn't agree more. This level purely represents what the blackout design is ment to look like. And that is why I like it so much! You need to iron through the swirls to make striped candies so you can let the cherries loose, only to switch them over into the travelator so you can get them into the dropoff zone. This design looks like it took ages to make. Category:Blog posts Category:Games and Contests Category:CCS ideas